


Dense Knight, Serious Spartan, Hiding Dragon

by treekrecked13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Ships Ahoy!, Why do I do this to myself!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treekrecked13/pseuds/treekrecked13
Summary: Jaune was dense (what else is new), Pyrrha wants him, Nora is a shipper, Cardin has a girlfriend and Coco loves playing matchmaker. The Arkos ship has sailed, but what is Yang to do when she wants the knight for herself?Updates when I can get them in.
Relationships: Cardin Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Coco Adel/Fox Alistair, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dense Knight, Serious Spartan, Hiding Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by a picture of Nora and Pyrrha talking by efr-s, and it kinda....well....grew. Somehow. Still, I’ll update this when I can, also I have 2 multiverse reaction stories I’m developing, and one of them Chris Rainicorn was kind enough to let me use her story “Head Pats” as the first universe in question.
> 
>  _Squees in excitement_ Sempai noticed me! All jokes aside I hope you enjoy the fluffy, angsty rigs that is this story. Thank you for your time!

“I swear, Pyrrha, our boys are sooo dense! Like, how have they not gotten the message! What do we need to do?” Nora groaned, her hands up in the air in frustration.

Pyrrha smiled back, amused by Nora’s declaration but still feeling the same frustration she was. Jaune was, well, dense; Ren having the same level of density was almost like an impossibility. And yet, the boys were seemingly blissfully unaware that their partners wanted more than friendships.

But perhaps that’s why they loved them. Despite the density, Jaune and Ren were loyal to their partners, almost zealous in making sure they were taken care of. Pyrrha shook her head to clear her thoughts before responding. “I’m not sure, Nora. I’ve had Jaune help me with my corset, “helped” him with his studying, even walked out of the bathroom nude on him and still nothing! It’s almost like they’re...” at this she faltered, a concerned look crossing her face. “Nora, what if they’re not into us? What if we have been projecting our feelings onto them?”

Nora opened her mouth, but no sound came out. “I mean, if they are...we have to respect that. But...Dust! I wish I knew! This not knowing, is going to be the death of me! I mean, this is the best and worst thing that has happened to me! I can’t stand it!” Pyrrha continued, emotion pouring out of her.

....

In an old, unused classroom, Jaune and Ren were talking to Cardin. “So, you two finally get it? They are head over heels for you two, respectively! Just ask them out, and the school will no longer have to worry about what happens when Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha-Freaking-Nikos get denied their chance at getting their fairytale ending they’ve wanted with the guys they love. I mean seriously, how hard is that to understand?” Cardin lectured, a twitch having developed an hour ago.

Cardin may have seemed to be a poor choice for relationship advice, but out of all the first year guys at Beacon, he was the only one with a girlfriend. A rather surprising fact, made even more surprising that he was dating a _faunas_. Turns out the resident racist may not be so racist.

Ren had a thoughtful look on his face, clearly having been inspired by some part of Cardin’s “How to notice that a girl likes me 101”, but Jaune still seemed unsure. “There’s only one thing I don’t get,” Jaune stated, voice completely serious. “Why me? Pyrrha could date anyone, so why the fake who doesn’t belong here? Why the useless one?”

Ah right, the infamous “Arc self-esteem issue”. An issue that had not been helped by Cardins own history with the blonde knight. Cardin didn’t have a decent enough answer, so he faked it. Fake it til you make it, as his dad always said. “Look Arc, I-“ he started, before his scroll went off. Checking it, he motioned them to wait. “Sorry, got to take this.”

Before ether of the boys from JNPR could react, Cardin had opened up his scroll and started talking. “Hi honey!” He exclaimed, a warm smile growing itself on his face.

Knowing better than to stay, Ren and Jaune left, leaving Cardin to speak with his girlfriend.

....

“So Pyrrha, here’s what we’ll do-I ask them if they are interested in us, and you’ll stay back and listen. If they are, we beat them over the head and take them with us back to the dorm and explain a few things, ok!”

Pyrrha sighed. While she did want Jaune to finally see how she felt about him, she didn’t want Jaune to feel forced to return her feelings. “Nora, no. We can’t do that. Besides, what if that forces them to fake feelings? A relationship can’t survive with one-sided feelings.”

“She’s right, Nora.” A new voice spoke up. Turning, the girls saw it was Coco Adel, with Yang Xiao Long with her. “A relationship is built on communication, trust, love, and honesty. Forcing it will only hurt the people in a relationship.” Coco finished, shaking her head.

Nora simply pouted. “I know that! But it’s obvious that Jaune-Jaune loves Pyrrha, and I’m sure that Ren-bear loves me, it’s just they are either too dense to notice our feelings or they are interested in other women, which isn’t bad either but then we are left without them and...I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Nora said, her voice growing quieter and filling with fear at the end. Yang and Coco looked on in surprise and sympathy. Coco even took her glasses off to look the girls directly in the eye.

It was Yang who spoke up next, after looking at something in the background first. “So, I’m pretty sure you fell in in love with Ren because you’ve seen him at his best and worst,” Nora had the grace to blush at this, even if she nodded, “but we still don’t know about P-Money. Why do you love Jaune? You haven’t known Jaune for longer than eight months.”

Pyrrha looked down as she blushed lightly before responding. “He’s so, so...perfect. He’s kind, smart, his heart is made of gold, he’s cute, he’s...” at this she sighed before continuing, “he was the first to not try to harass me about my fame, you know? Most people would talk about me, and never actually try to know me. He was different. He saved me from the loneliness I felt, and gave me friendships, love, happiness...I just want to be with him. To be by his side, for the rest of my life. To, I know it sounds cliche, have his children. I nearly lost him to Weiss, not that she would notice a good man to save her life, but since he stopped flirting with her, after the dance, I think I have a chance. And I don’t want to lose it. I love him, because he is the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with.”

“Pyrrha, really? I, I didn’t know...I feel so stupid now, umm...”a very familiar voice trailed off, blush evident in his voice. 

_Oh no_. Turning around, Pyrrha and Nora turned and saw the two boys that had captured their respective hearts.

“Ehe, um, how long have you been there?” Nora asked, her usual energy gone, pure nervousness in its place.

....

Jaune and Ren had been walking the hallways, lost in thought. Both were trying to get ahold of their feelings. Well, Jaune was-Ren had figured it out and was planing out how to ask Nora out without her destroying the school on pure happiness.

Both boy’s thoughts were interrupted when they saw the fairer half of JNPR standing with their backs to them, talking with Yang and Coco. YAng saw them, and proceeded to ask the girls “So, I’m pretty sure you fell in in love with Ren because you’ve seen him at his best and worst,” Nora had the grace to blush at this, even if she nodded, “but we still don’t know about P-Money. Why do you love Jaune? You haven’t known Jaune for longer than eight months.”

Both boys stilled, listening in. Jaune in particular was sure Pyrrha would try to deny or at least say it was platonic, that he was her best friend. After all, there was no way that Pyrrha could like hike that back, right?

And then he listened to her reasons. Looking back, he _finally_ realized how she felt. Almost like a puzzle that had been missing a final piece, it all became clear:

He was an absolute idiot.

_’All this time, she’s been head over heels for me? I...dammit I...no, man up Jaune Arc! This is your chance to finally be a man! DO IT!’_

And yet, his nervousness and fear prevented him from asking her out. “Pyrrha, really? I, I didn’t know...I feel so stupid now, umm...” he trailed off, a blush on his face. And, he was sure, in his voice.

“Ehe, um, how long have you been there?” Nora asked, her usual energy gone, replaced by pure nervousness.

“Long enough.” Ren spoke, before walking up to Nora and “bopping” her on the nose. Nora froze, then a noise started coming from her. It resembled nothing so much as a kettle whistling, before growing into a scream of pure delight that could double as a crowd full of Achieve-men fans.

While Nora was having a meltdown, Pyrrha looked at Jaune in sadness. “I, I’m sure you heard what I said...I understand if you do t feel the same way. I, I should be going now.” As she turned around to walk away, fully prepared for rejection and heartbreak, she heard steps leading up to her before Jaune grabbed her arm. “Wait.” He commanded, in his leader’s voice that demanded absolute obedience.

Jaune took a deep breath before continuing, his voice normal again. “Pyrrha, I...look, I’m not the best at these things, so please turn around. It’s hard enough speaking to your back.” As Pyrrha turned around, she looked into his eyes. 

And proceeded to melt. His eyes were filled with more determination than ever, along with that strange look that had been in his eyes since they had met in the locker room, eight months ago.

“Pyrrha, I...” the way he had said her voice sent hope thrumming through her veins, as well as make her heartbeat skyrocket. “Pyrrha, I never knew...that we felt the same about each other this whole time.”

 _Wait, what?_ All she would have had to do was say something, and he would have admitted it? And what did he mean by *this whole time*?

“Jaune...hm...what do you mean, this whole time?” She finally asked, having had to drag herself out of his oceans that he called his eyes.

Continuing to look directly into the forests that were her eyes, he responded. “Since the locker room, when we first met. H-how couldn’t I? You’re a goddess in all but name, and...How couldn’t I want to be with you? I just thought...that you could do bet-“

He was cut off by a kiss from a “goddess” who REFUSED to let him finish that sentence. He froze up, before melting into the kiss, hands wrapping themselves around her waist. It was a dream come true, for the both of them.

Their audience was happy as well. Nora had stars in her eyes, chanting “It. Is. Happening!!” softly. Ren had a smile on his face, happy that the other half of his family finally had gotten a clue. Coco smirked with pride at a job well done.

Turns out Cardin was right, they did need a little push. She was surprised that it was Cardin who came up with this. Racist, bully Cardin. And Yang?

She was trying to smile to hide her heartbreak. She’d noticed how Jaune really was after some creeps had tried to hit on her, and not get the message (ironic though it was) and had been dreaming of being with him. Of lilac and blue eyed children. Of a future with him.

But she couldn’t do that to Pyrrha, who had wanted him since the beginning. And, apparently, he had wanted to be with her for just as long.

So she walked away, trying (and failing) to hide the tear that rolled down her face. _’I can find somebody else’_ , she thought. Even if she knew that would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to edit this work after seeing what I put could possibly come off as homophobic...that was the last time I write listening to DMX lmao.


End file.
